


Zabít naději

by kratula



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Gun Violence, Multi, Team as Family
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Začátkem prosince, když se přiblíží jedno smutné výročí, na mě vždycky dolehne melancholie a potřebovala jsem se z toho vypsat. Tak jsem celou situaci převedla na Avengers a nechala Buckyho, aby to řekl za mě.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton (mentioned), Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts (mentioned), James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson (mentioned), Natasha Romanov/Maria Hill (mentioned), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Zabít naději

Vzdor vší komerci měl předvánoční New York pořád něco do sebe a Avengers se rozhodli si trochu té atmosféry urvat. Normálně se jejich kvartální porada konala na základně ve vnitrozemí, ale tentokrát je Tony pozval do Stark Tower a ujistil všechny, že je dost místa i pro rodinné příslušníky.  
Vzali ho tedy za slovo. Scott vzal sebou Cassie a Clint Lauru s dětmi k velké radosti malé Morgan. V době, kdy Avengers řešili upgrade vybavení, výcvik nováčků a plány na příští čtvrt rok, vypravily se děti v doprovodu Laury a Pepper do města, vzít útokem vánočně vyzdobené obchody.

Bucky Barnes měl sto chutí se k nim přidat, určitě by to bylo lepší než schůze, ale nechtěl kazit morálku. A pak, musel uznat, že porada, které předsedá Tony Stark konstantně přerušovaný vtípky svých kolegů, obvykle nebývá nudná.

Scott se pravděpodobně scvrkne, aby někomu svázal tkaničky od bot nebo strčil žvýkačku do kapsy, Clint s Thorem budou pokládat záměrně idiotské otázky, Nataša na ně bude dávat sarkastické odpovědi, Sam bude Buckyho popichovat a ten mu to bude vehementně vracet. Tony se pochopitelně nenechá zahanbit, protože nejlepší vtip dne musí přece patřit jemu. A Steve se bude tvářit naoko pohoršeně, ale koutky úst mu budou cukat. Je div, že se tímhle stylem pokaždé dokážou usnést i na spoustě důležitých věcí.

Dnešek je maličko jiný, nejen tím, že jsou v New Yorku, a přítomností Marie Hillové – přišla projednat něco za SHIELD, ale Bucky jí podezíral, že si hlavně chtěla užít předvánoční víkend se svou přítelkyní.

Ale hlavní rozdíl byl v tom, že letos se Bucky na Vánoce nefalšovaně těšil. Od chvíle, kdy se díky Stevovi vymanil z programu Zimního vojáka, byl Bucky permanentně ve střehu a čekal nějakou pohromu a události mu dlouho dávali za pravdu. Nejdřív byl falešně obviněn z bombového útoku, málem způsobil rozpad Avengers a zhroucení Stevova vytahu s Tonym. A když se situace začala zase zklidňovat, Bucky prodělával ve Wakandě terapii a Steve se snažil opravit pobořené mosty, přišel obří fialový mimozemšťan s genocidními úmysly.

Ale to všechno byla už skoro šest let minulost. Avengers se znovu sjednotili a zvítězili, Steve s Tonym se k sobě vrátili a svět … sice nebyl v pořádku (kdy taky byl?), ale přinejmenším mu nehrozil bezprostřední zánik.

To jen Bucky se dlouho nedokázal zbavit pocitu, že je to všechno až příliš krásné, aby to vydrželo. Najednou už nebyl padouchem, ale zase patřil mezi hrdiny, našel si nové přátele, nové koníčky, byl hrdým a milovaným strýčkem Morgan Stark-Rogersové, konečně se odhodlal pozvat Sama na rande …

Ale teprve letos si Bucku uvědomil, že se konečně přestal ustaraně ohlížet přes rameno. Ano, jako zachránci světa mají nebezpečnou práci a stát se může cokoliv, ale když nejsou na misi, může si Bucky v klidu vychutnat jídlo, kafe, filmový večer s ostatními Avengers, narozeniny své neteře, večeři se Samem nebo občasný pokec se Stevem nad sklenicí piva.

Takže teď Bucky vůbec nevnímal nudnou debatu o úspoře paliva do quinjetů, ale díval se z okna. Už se začínalo šeřit, město se rozsvěcelo a do toho začaly padat první sněhové vločky.

“Terminátor nedává pozor!”

Bucky honem odvrátil pohled od prosklené stěny: “Jo, sakra!Venku konečně sněží a my dřepíme uvnitř a žvaníme … vo čem vlastně? Vo úsporách kerosínu?”

Tony už otevíral pusu, aby namítl, že na tohle quinjety nelétají, ale pak se rozhlédl po zasedačce, potkal se očima se Stevem a usmál se: “Friday, máš představu, kde se teď nachází naše dětská výprava?”

“Limuzína před pěti minutami zaparkovala na Terrace Drive poblíž pomníku Daniela Webstera, šéfe!”

“Tak popadněte bundy a kabáty, jde se ven! Zbylý sarapatičky vyřešíme zítra!”

Z věže se vytratili zadním vchodem a zamířili k Central Parku. Nechtěli zbytečně přitahovat pozornost, ale byli v téměř kompletní sestavě a tak velký shluk známých tváří nemohl dlouho kráčet bez povšimnutí ani po Manhattanu. Lidi si na ně brzy ukazovali, mávali a vytahovali mobily, aby si cvakli selfíčko s Avengers v pozadí.

Přesto se jim podařilo dostat až do parku, kde našli zaparkované auto a ne moc daleko od něj zpíval dětský sbor koledy, obklopený davem diváků.

Na okraji zástupu postával Happy Hogan a když zmerčil svého šéfa, jen s úsměvem kývl hlavou k hudební produkci. Morgan, Cassie, Lila, Nate i Cooper, stáli v první řadě, zpívali společně se sborem “Jingle Bells” a Laura s Pepper stály za nimi a houpaly se do rytmu.

Koncert pod širým nebem zakončil mohutný potlesk, proložený nadšenými výkřiky, když si diváci uvědomili, kdo se k nim přidal. Steve šel přispět do plechové pokladničky na trojnožce vedle sbormistra, což bylo pro řadu dalších důvodem, aby se taky nenechali se štědrostí zahanbit.

Morgan se utrhla od ostatních dětí, šla skočit Tonymu do náruče a pak se naklonila, ke Stevovi, aby mu dala pusu.

“Tak co, dostala moje platinová kreditka zabrat?”

“Neboj Tony, hlídaly jsem je,aby se moc neurthli ze řetězu!” ujistila ho Pepper.

“Ale to jste právě neměly. Kdy jindy se má člověk rozšoupnout než před Vánoci?”

“Když ono se těžko odvyká, Tony a naše děti nemají tatínka miliardáře!” připomněla Laura.

“Ale mají takového strýčka! Doufám, že jste mě pořádně pumply aspoň vy dvě? Žádné nové lodičky od Blahnika, Pepper?”

“Blázníš Tony? S tím, jak mi teď otékají nohy, nechci lodičky další tři měsíce ani vidět!” Pepper si pohladila vyklenuté bříško pod kabátem.

“Tady se rozdávají boty? Rozhodně se hlásím!” šklebila se Nataša.

Steve si přebral do náruče Morgan a přisadil si: “A co já?

“Mám ti dát pod stromeček lodičky? Na jehlovým podpatku? Friday, poznamenej si – třípalcový podpatek, lakový povrch v modro-červené s bílýma hvězdičkama!”

Všichni se rozesmáli a Tony oznámil: “Boty kupuju jen svým oblíbeným osobám, ale abyste neřekli, že jsem strýček Skrblík, zvu vás všechny na svařák a těm bezalkoholním dětskej punč.”

Přesunuli se k nejbližšímu stánku s občerstvením a Tony koupil horké pití nejen celé avengerovské bandě, ale I dobré půlce kolemjdoucích, kteří využili příležitost.

Sníh stále padal a na trávníku už byla dobrý palec vysoká vrstva. Děti se začaly koulovat a brzy se k nim přidala Wanda, Petr, Nataša, Scott, Steve, samotný Bucky a kupodivu I obvykle seriózní a odtažitý Strange.

Čaroděj nechával letící sněhové koule mizet, aby se objevily v mžiku na opačném konci trávníku, Wanda nechávala koule kroužit vzduchem pomocí své magie a všichni, aniž se předem domluvili, začali nahánět Steva.

Ten nezůstal nic dlužen své reputaci, kryl se za keři i lavičkami a rozhodně víc zásahů rozdal, než schytal.

Bucku to koupil za ucho a popošel stranou, aby si vyklepal sníh zpoza límce, ale pak prostě zůstal stát a ke sněhové štvanici na svého přítele už se nepřipojil.

“Copak, koulovačka už tě nebaví?”

Vedle Buckyho se zjevil Tony a přistrčil mu voňavý, kouřící kelímek. Vztah těhle dvou nebyl bez mráčků, ale kvůli Stevovi se naučili spolu vycházet a po tolika letech uznávali, že ten druhý není až takový kretén.

“Dík!” zabručel Bucky, přebral si svařák a kývl směrem k řádící skupince: “Já … zkrátka se kochám!”

“Ó, velkej zlej voják nám nějak měkne!”

“Asi stejně, jako malej, zlej kapitalista!” vrátil mu to Bucky, než začal vážně: “Já jen … mám ukrutnou radost, že je ten Vořech, konečně tak šťastnej, jak si zaslouží. Má zas domov, rodinu, Morgan a tebe!”

“A nezapomínej na jednoho předpotopního kámoše, co se vrátil z mrtvejch! Mimochodem, co ty a Pták číslo dva?”

“Já a Sam? Dobrý, nespěcháme. Jen … vidět Steva a Tebe mi dává naději, chuť taky to ještě zkusit!”

Od trávníku zazněl mohutný vítězný pokřik. Zatím co ostatní zaměstnali Stevovou pozornost, Morgan ho opatrně obešla a praštila ho hroudou sněhu přímo doprostřed zad. Steve udělal bolestivou grimasu a s přehnaným chroptěním se teatrálně skácel na zem. “Dostalas mě princezno!”

Zatím co mu Nataša s Mariou pomáhaly na nohy, Sam si opucoval bundu: “Nevím, jak vy ostatní, ale já jsem zvenku mokrej a zevnitř zpocenej!”

“Všichni jste totálně promočení!” hubovala je Laura, která stahovala Natovi pletené rukavice nasáklé vodou.

“Tak jo, bando, je na čase vrátit se do tepla!” zavelel Steve a posadil si Morgan na ramena. Strange, který byl doma v jiné části města, se rozloučil, vyčaroval portál a zmizel. Peter si chtěl vzít taxi do Queensu, ale Tony ho vzal kolem ramen: “Co kdybys tetě napsal, že přespíš ve věži, co?”

Peter nadšeně přikývl a zatím, co jednou rukou psal esemesku, kráčel za ostatními k limuzíně.

Happy otevřel dveře a na prvním místě pomohl nastoupit své těhotné ženě a pak všem menším dětem.

“Mám to vzít k zadnímu vchodu?” optal se svého šéfa.

“Kašli na to, stejně už půlka města ví, že jsme byli venku a ze předu má limuzína víc místa.”

Happy pokrčil rameny, nasedl na místo řidiče a nastartoval.

Před Stark Tower byl krom běžného provozu chodců opravdu i shluk fanoušků, kteří čekali na své oblíbence. Scott, který byl na východním pobřeží relativně neznámý, vystoupil první a honem za sebou táhl do budovy Cassie a Bartonovic děti, následován Laurou. Hlídači u vchodu mu vyrazili naproti a snažili se uvolnit cestu, ale stejně tu překáželo příliš mnoho lidí.

Jakmile se objevila ve dveřích auta Brucova hlava, část fanoušků začala křičet, takže vědec zamířil k nim a vytáhl tužku, připraven se podepisovat.

Scott s Laurou dokázali prostrkat děti do haly, ale tam se zadrhli. Mládež se přilepila na sklo a pobaveně sledovala interakce Avengers s fanoušky. Laura mávla rezignovaně rukou, přinejmenším jsou v teple.

Dvě dívky s duhovou vlajkou namalovanou na tvářích si dělaly selfíčko s Natašou a Mariou, Tony trpělivě pózoval všem zájemcům o fotku a ukazoval na vše strany dva zvednuté prsty a Peter byl rudý až za ušima nad pozorností tolika děvčat. Happy vedl dovnitř Pepper a dával pozor, aby do ní nikdo nevrazil, ale na prahu Stark Tower se zarazil, poslal svou ženu dovnitř a obrátil se k podivně vypadajícímu muži tmavé pleti. Než mohl něco udělat, byl tu Sam, který v bezdomovci poznal jednoho veterána: “Hej, Jesse, jsi to ty, chlape? Co děláš až v New Yorku? Můžu ti nějak pomoct?” popadl muže kolem ramen a vedl ho kousek stranou.

Bucky tak zůstal maličko bezprizorní, tak stejně jako ostatní postál na několik selfíček, podepsal řadu fotek a suvenýrů a pak si všiml, že Steve, zavalený fanoušky má problém udržet neklidnou Morgan v náruči.

"Pojď ke mě kočko! Ať má táta volný ruce!”

Bucky nechal přeskočit holčičku do své náruče a bral to jako záminku, proč zmizet do útrob věže. Ke Stevovi se ihned procpal mladý kluk s řídkými, světlými vlasy a strkal mu k podpisu plastovou maketu štítu.

“Pro Davea, Steve Rogers. Je to tak v pořádku?” ujišťoval se Steve, než vrátil suvenýr a otočil se k dalšímu zájemci. Bucky s Morgan v náruči vykročil ke vchodu, ale neudělal ani tři kroky, když ulicí třeskly výstřely. Pět ran z pistole, ne v nějaké zapadlé vedlejší uličce, ale přímo tady, pár stop od vchodu do Stark Tower.

Strážní s šokem otevřenými ústy se probrali k činu a Bucky se pomalu otočil.

Nataša držela onoho plavovlasého mladíčka a zuřivě mu lámala ruku za zády. U nohou se jim válel plastový štít a odhozená osmatřicítka.

A Steve … Steve ležel na chodníku, chroptěl a rozlévala se pod ním rudá louže.

Bucky se honem natočil tak, aby Morgan v jeho náruči pokud možno nic neviděla. Nejrozumější by bylo honem s ní zmizet dovnitř, ale k tomu se nedokázal přinutit. Kolem panoval zmatek a ozýval se hysterický jekot svědků. Laura i Scott za sklem haly k sobě bezmocně tiskli své potomky.

Tony se prodral ke svému manželovi, klekl si k němu na chodník, obrátil ho na bok, aby neležel tváří na zemi a prosil:

“Vydrž Steve, to bude dobrý! Pomoc, pomozte nám někdo! Happy, Bruci?”

Happy se zmateně díval střídavě na svého zoufalého šéfa a svou vyděšenou, smrtelně bledou ženu, když ho vysvobodila Hillová: “Zůstaňte s Pepper, já to odřídím!”

Thor s Brucem a Samem pomohli dostat zraněného Steva do limuzíny, Tony si přisedl k nim a Hillová šlápla na plyn.

Bucky se díval za odjíždějícím autem a šeptal své neteři do ucha, že to bude dobrý a tátovi určitě pomůžou. Sám nevěděl, proč to říká, když cítil že to není pravda. Stačilo se podíval na obrovskou kaluž krve na chodníku.

Bruce, který tu zůstal se pomalu, stále ještě v šoku odvrátil od chodníku.

Pachatele už drželi z obou stran členové ostrahy, ale Nataša mu nepřestávala kroutit ruku. Bruce se na muže podíval: ”Chlape, víte, co jste právě udělal?”

A ten naprosto klidně odpověděl: “Zabil jsem Kapitána Ameriku.”

Padal sníh a za skly vozu se míhala pestrá vánoční výzdoba, ale James B. Barnes nic z toho nevnímal. Když auto zastavilo na velkém parkovišti, poděkoval šoférovi, podal mu bankovku a řekl, ať si zatím skočí na něco dobrého, že tahle návštěva bude nejspíš na delší lokte: “Až budu odcházet, zavolám vám.”

Pak si přitáhl límec kabátu těsněji ke krku a vystoupil z auta do nevlídného prosincového odpoledne. Od řeky Hudson foukal studený vítr, který hnal vločky téměř vodorovně a Bucky zalitoval, že si nevzal taky čepici.

Přece jen už nebyl nejmladší, podle rodného listu mu bylo už sto čtyřicet šest a biologicky něco kolem osmdesáti. Možná na tolik nevypadal, ale některé dny se tak rozhodně cítil. Osude se s ním úplně nemazlil, ale nejvic mu daly zabrat uplynulé čtyři dekády.

Ohlásil se na vrátnici, sdělil, s kým má sjednanou návštěvu a ukázal všechny potřebné papíry. Pak se ho ujal jeden ze strážných a provedl ho labyrintem budov tvořících státní věznici ke správnému bloku, kde ho předal kolegovi.

V místnosti pro návštěvy, přepažené pultem s horní částí z plexiskla, už čekal vězeň.

Zbytek řídkých vlasů nedokázal zakrýt pleš, k tomu těstovité tváře, podbradek, generické brýlové obroučky a za jejich skly netečný pohled.

Bucky se pomalu usadil na židli na své straně přepážky a bez pozdravu začal: “Měl jsem za svůj život to pochybný potěšení potkat celou řadu kriminálníků, vrahů, šílenejch diktátorů a genocidou posedlejch maniaků. Většina měla na svědomí násobně víc životů než vy, ale přesto jste pro mně právě vy jedna z nejodpornějších kreatur ve vesmíru.  
Většina těch ostatních, totiž měla alespoň nějakou pokřivenou vizi, že bude líp. Že, když odstraněj z cesty dost lidí, něco tím změněj k lepšímu. Dokonce i ten nejblbější gauner chce tím, že něco ukradne, aspoň zlepšit život sám sobě. Co jste pro kohokoliv zlepšil vy? Co jste si vůbec přál zlepšit?

Pokud se za posledních čtyřicet let stalo mojí nebo vaší rodině něco pozitivního, bylo to navzdory vašemu činu, ne díky němu.”

Bucky si unaveně promnul kořen nosu a vzpomínal na všechny ty Vánoce, oslavy, svatby a křtiny, u kterých chyběl Steve.

“Ale to jste přece dobře věděl, když jste mačkal spoušť. Vím, že jste za ty roku udělal několik prohlášení. Nejdřív, že jste chtěl zabít symbol americkýho imperialismu, o pár let jste vobrátil na ultrakonzervativní notu a najednou vám vadilo, že je Steve veřejně známej a vlivnej gay.

Ale já moc dobře vím, že to všechno jsou sračky. Vám nešlo o to změtit svět, Amerika se cpe do cizejch záležitostí beze změny už sto padesát let, gayové a lesby se pořád berou, svět se nevobrátil naruby. Ale to jste dobře věděl.

Byl jste zdravej, mladej kluk, čerstvě po vejšce. Mohl jste dělat cokoliv na světě, najít si džob, ve kterým budete užitečnej svýmu okolí, mohl jste založit rodinu a vychovat děti … ale ne! Vy jste chtěl zasranejch pět minut slávy, ať to stojí cokoliv!

A teď nemáte nic. Strávil jste dvě třetiny života v kriminále, v izolaci, protože by vás na společný cele nejspíš voddělali. I těm největším parchantům v Sing Singu se hnusíte natolik, že by vám s chutí podřízli krk. Už vám zamítly tři žádosti o propuštění a zamítnou i ty budoucí, už vodsud nevylezete!  
Zabil jste tátu, manžela, kamaráda a skvělýho chlapa, kterej inspiroval spoustu lidí, aby ze sebe vydali to nejlepší. Zabil jste naši naději, že může bejt líp! A pro co? Pro nic!

Dokonce ani tu pitomou slávu nemáte. Tony Stark slíbil platit všem novinářům a bloggerům, který vynechají vaše jméno, když budou psát o Stevovi.”

“Ale Stark už přece umřel někdy před šesti, sedmi lety.” muž na druhé straně plexiskla poprvé promluvil.

“A vy si myslíte, že Morgan Stark-Rogersová nebo některý z jejích dětí bude mít opačnej náhled na věc?” ušklíbl se Bucky. SI prosperovalo, bonus pro novináře byl pro Morgan pakatel, ale i kdyby to šlo s jejími příjmy z kopce, tohle by byla jedna z posledních položek ke škrtnutí.

“Hodně lidí lituje, že stát New York už nemá trest smrti. Bylo tu pár takovejch, co vás chtěli osobně zabít a ani zdi státního vězení by je nezastavily …”

Nataša měla promyšlený dokonalý plán, Wanda a pár dalších si s tou myšlenkou přinejmenším pohrávali, dokonce sám Bucky si za bezesných nocí představoval, jak tomu parchantovi zakroutí krkem. Všichni navíc trpěli pocitem viny, že něco … Bucky, že je vylákal ven, Tony, že poručil jet k hlavnímu vchodu, Nataša a ostatní, že se nechali rozptýlit fanoušky, ale bylo to bezpředmětné. Ten člověk byl odhodlaný a čekal na svou šanci několik dní, býval by čekal, dokud by se nenaskytla jiná.

“Ale nakonec jsem rád, že vás nepopravili. Vlastně doufám, že vás čeká ještě hodně, hodně let, kdy budete hnít tady, s vědomím, že my všichni dál žijeme svý životy, i přesto, jak strašně jste nám ublížil.”

Bucky se zvedl ze židle, pokývl na rozloučenou strážným, ale vězni ne a vyrazil ven. Cestou zpátky na parkoviště poslal esemesku šoférovi a přiměl se myslet na příjemnější věci. Na Kreolský hrnec, který právě teď doma připravuje Sam podle receptu své mámy, na nedělní bruslení s prasynovci a praneteřemi, na Vánoce, které budou slavit u Morgan a na šílené, modro červené lodičky, které budou už tradičně stát pod stromečkem. A taky na Steva, který by byl zatraceně hrdý, kdy mohl svou holčičku dnes vidět.


End file.
